


Объект класса Кетер. Азирафаэль

by WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Series: Объект класса Кетер [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, M/M, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202021
Summary: О странном магазине и его не менее странном хозяине — отчёт агента Фонда SCP.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Объект класса Кетер [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047100
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты низкого рейтинга 2021





	Объект класса Кетер. Азирафаэль

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с SCP Foundation.

**Из отчёта агента Джона У.:**

«Документы, вне всякого сомнения, подлинные. Книжный магазин в Сохо, адрес [ДАННЫЕ УДАЛЕНЫ], открылся в 1800 году. И за двести лет с лишним владелец — А.З. Фелл — ни разу не менялся. Только подумайте — больше двух веков здание и всё то, что находится внутри, принадлежит одному человеку (?). Сведений о родителях мистера Фелла, его дальних родственниках и племянниках, которым он якобы завещал магазин, не обнаружено.

Мне посчастливилось раздобыть несколько старых снимков. Они являются доказательством, что за прошедшие годы мистер Фелл совсем не изменился. Вероятно, он бессмертен. Или продлевает жизнь с помощью магии.

Опрос свидетелей (хозяйки цветочного магазина, посетителей кафе неподалёку, а также счастливчика, коему удалось купить у мистера Фелла второе издание «Рождественской песни» Чарльза Диккенса) показал: люди уверены, что «мистер Фелл был здесь всегда», а его вечная молодость (ну, или зрелость — всё же ему ближе к пятидесяти пяти, чем к сорока) их либо не волнует, либо этот факт ускользает из их памяти вскоре после упоминания.

Также про магазин ходят странные слухи. Будто бы мистер Фелл не любит расставаться с книгами и изобретает тысячи предлогов, чтобы выставить покупателей (зачем он тогда вообще магазин открывал?). Тем не менее… студентке, изучающей испанскую литературу в [ДАННЫЕ УДАЛЕНЫ] он подарил первый изданный сборник романсов, собранных знаменитым историком и фольклористом Менедесом Пидалем. Такая щедрость… определённо подозрительна.

Ещё говорят: все, кто нуждается в помощи, найдут её у А.З. Фелла и компании в любое время дня и ночи. Мы с агентом Ширли Х. внимательно изучили часы работы магазина и пришли к выводу, что это маловероятно: расписание очень хаотичное — в 99% случаев мы натыкались на запертую дверь.

Однажды нам крупно повезло. Мы выяснили следующее: чёртов магазин больше внутри, чем снаружи, проходы между стеллажами похожи на лабиринт, многочисленные лестницы часто никуда не ведут, множество коридоров заканчивается тупиком, и есть дверь в другое измерение*. Проверять мы не рискнули — вдруг это ещё один вариант бесконечной лестницы? После встречи со злобной «мордой» Ширли до сих пор заикается…

Счастливчик со вторым изданием «Рождественской песни» уверяет, что в магазине живёт огромная змея. В ясные дни она сворачивается кольцами на подоконнике и греется в солнечных лучах**. 

Если честно, меня не удивило бы, если бы змея действительно свободно перемещалась по магазину. Мистер Фелл ратует за свободу личности и, скорее всего, не стал бы запирать её в террариуме. 

…В прошлую среду в магазин залезли воры. Мистер Фелл почему-то не вызвал полицию. Он прочитал ворам лекцию о недопустимости подобного поведения и отправил их домой с двумя тортами «Шварцвальд» (весом два килограмма каждый).

Вчера же мы с агентом Ширли Х. наблюдали следующую сцену: мальчик на велосипеде врезался в мистера Фелла. Тот держал две коробки с логотипом японского ресторана, и, когда он их уронил, содержимое разлетелось по тротуару. Мальчик заревел от страха. Мистер Фелл его успокоил, а затем продолжил путь… с невредимыми коробками в руках.

Я считаю, что объект требует дополнительного наблюдения. Необходимо определить диапазон его сверхъестественных способностей. Кроме того, как следует из приложенной к отчёту аудиозаписи, у нашего объекта очень интересная компания».

**Приложение: рассказ Маргарет Льюис, 35 лет, работающей в [ДАННЫЕ УДАЛЕНЫ], записанный и расшифрованный агентом Джоном У.**

«Весь день моросило. Я уже и не рада была, что решила пройтись по магазинам в Сохо. Поглядеть, не приобрести. Я никогда не была богатой. Просто мне хотелось развеяться. И хотя бы несколько часов не думать о муже.

Хотя… без него в этой истории не обойтись, увы.

Поженились мы два года назад и поначалу жили хорошо. А потом Том будто в одночасье переменился. Или наконец показал своё истинное лицо, тут не угадаешь. Он ревновал меня к коллегам, придумывал причины, чтобы не пускать меня одну на встречи с друзьями… Я терпела. Но, когда он начал руку на меня поднимать, терпение как-то быстро закончилось. Я собрала вещи, переехала на съёмную квартиру и подала на развод.

Однако Том ни в какую не желал подписывать документы и возвращать те деньги, что я выручила за загородный дом мамы.

Я шла по улице, размышляя, где найти нормального адвоката, и краем глаза заметила какое-то движение. Это был Том. Я вспомнила его угрозы («Ты поплатишься за то, что посмела уйти, сучка»), и меня бросило в дрожь. Как назло, в этот момент хлынул дождь. Я беспомощно огляделась. Внимание привлёк свет в окне «А.З. Фелл и К». Дверь оказалась не заперта. Я вошла. Хозяина видно не было. Я подумала: рассмотрю пару книг поближе, а там и ливень закончится, и Тому надоест меня сторожить.

Я остановилась у полки с итальянской поэзией эпохи Возрождения. У старинных книг особый запах, вы не замечали? И они очень хрупкие. Поэтому я так и не решилась прикоснуться к сонетам Петрарки. Кто-то зашипел. Я подняла голову. И чуть не заорала: обвившись вокруг горшка с анютиными глазками, на меня смотрела змея.

— Добрый вечер, — пробормотала я. — Простите, если я вас побеспокоила. Я просто хотела переждать дождь.

Мне почудилось, что змея взглянула на меня с одобрением.

— Миссис Льюис! 

Я обернулась.

Мужчина в костюме, в точности повторявшей одежду респектабельных джентльменов конца восемнадцатого века, приветственно махнул рукой. Тогда мне показалось естественным, что он знает моё имя, хотя я его не называла.

— Я — мистер Фелл, владелец магазина. Вы, должно быть, продрогли и устали. Чайник уже закипел, а мой дорогой Кроули испёк восхитительный яблочный тарт. Он неохотно делится с гостями, поэтому упускать возможность никак нельзя. Прошу!

Я последовал за мистером Феллом. В задней комнате уютно горел камин. Второй мужчина, высокий и худой, в тёмных очках, разливал чай по чашкам из тонкого фарфора. 

— С сахаром или без? — не сказать что дружелюбно поинтересовался он.

— Два кусочка сахара, если можно, — ответила я, — мистер?..

— Кроули.

Меня усадили на диван и вручили тарелку с яблочным тартом. 

— Угощайтесь, дорогая, — улыбнулся мистер Фелл.

Мистер Кроули усмехнулся уголком рта.

— Это мой пирог, ангел.

Мистер Фелл фыркнул.

— Страннолюбия не забывайте, — высоким голосом пропел он.

Кроули покачал головой и встал. Точнее, совершенно по-змеиному вытянулся во весь рост.

Я едва не ляпнула: «Так это вы были змеёй?» — но успела вовремя прикусить язык.

— Ладно, мне нужно кое-кого напугать, — беспечно произнёс мистер Кроули. — Я скоро вернусь.

— Это обязательно, мой дорогой?

— Безопасность наших гостей — превыше всего, не так ли, ангел?

Мистер Фелл повернулся ко мне.

— Том больше вас не потревожит, миссис Льюис. Пейте чай, пока не остыл. 

После мистер Кроули отвёз меня домой. Прежде мне не приходилось сидеть на пассажирском сиденье винтажной Бентли.

— Она красавица, — не удержалась я.

— Я купил её в 1926, — сказал мистер Кроули, и я ему поверила. — Она в отличном состоянии, правда?

А на следующий день начались настоящие чудеса.

Том без звука подписал все бумаги. И отдал мне мои деньги до последнего пенни.

Я уверена: это мистер Фелл и мистер Кроули постарались. Не знаю, кто они такие на самом деле, и мне всё равно. Они мне помогли, и я безумно им благодарна.

Поэтому я напекла сицилийских трубочек с заварным кремом и несу им, чтобы угостить».

**Резолюция:**

«Снять наблюдение с книжного магазина после установления личности мистера Кроули. Перевести агентов Джона У. и Ширли Х. в закусочную «Бар да бекон», которая на этой неделе находится по адресу [ДАННЫЕ УДАЛЕНЫ]. В последний месяц объекты SCP-1295 проявляют подозрительную активность. Только нового Апокалипсиса нам не хватало [ЗАЧЁРКНУТО]. 

Инструкция будет выдана агентам на месте.

Надеюсь, нам не придётся им объяснять, что со Всадниками шутки плохи…»

**Author's Note:**

> *На самом деле это было зеркало. Кроули как-то раз прошёл в него и долго не мог вернуться, потому что был смертельно пьян. После Азирафаэль поставил зеркало в укромный уголок от греха подальше.  
> **Кроули правда полюбил дремать на подоконнике. В дождливые дни спать в гнезде из одеял было особенно уютно. Хотя выползать из-за фикуса и шипением пугать докучливых покупателей ему нравилось больше.


End file.
